This invention relates to a weightlifting bar and particularly to one useful in enabling a number of weightlifting exercises to be conducted using weighted plates attached to the bar.
Numerous types of weightlifting bars are currently used by body builders and power lifters in order to increase skeletal muscle mass and increase their strength. The most prevalent type of exercise bars are the conventional barbells and dumbbells. These metal bars are formed from straight pieces of hollow tube or solid bar stock which have ends adapted to attach standard weight plates and fastening collars. Although these exercise bars have many uses, they do have limitations. These bars do not adequately exercise certain muscle groups and interfere with a full range of motion during certain exercises. To overcome the disadvantages of conventional straight bars, a number of specialty weightlifting bars have been previously designed and marketed. One type of modified bar is the so-called curling bar. This bar resembles a conventional barbell except that portions of the bar are bent so that the user's hands grasp the bar at an angle with respect to the remainder of the bar. Another type of specialty barbell is in the form of an enclosed oblong center section having two or more center bars and end bars to which weights are attached. This bar overcomes some of the disadvantages of conventional barbells for certain exercises by providing a more optimal hand grip position. Even these modified bar designs, however, impose limitations in the range of motion for certain exercises and are unsuitable for a large number of different types of exercise movements.
In accordance with this invention, an improved weightlifting exercise bar is provided which overcomes many of the disadvantages of prior art bar designs. The improved exercise bar is adapted for a large number of types of exercises and provides a large range of motion in conducting these exercises. An extended range of motion is particularly desirable since it significantly enhances skeletal muscle mass development and strength. The improved exercise bar according to this invention is further very inexpensive to construct since it is formed from a single piece of formed tube or bar stock. This unitary structure improves reliability since the risk of parts becoming detached or welds failing is eliminated. The improved exercise bar according to this invention employs conventional weight plates and collars. The improved exercise bar enables grasping of the bar without exerting undesirable torque loading on the user's wrists. Further, the bar, due to its shape, will not roll from the user when it is placed on a hard flat surface, unlike conventional bars. Finally, due to the unique configuration of this exercise bar, a variety of exercises can be conducted with one bar which are not possible using prior art bar designs.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.